This book would extend my Columbia University doctoral dissertation on the Role of the Psychiatrist in World War II, and would include eight chapters: (1) an introductory historiographic essay; (2) the role of the American psychiatrist, 1900-1940; (3) the mobilization of American psychiatry for World War II; (4) American military psychiatry during the early years of the War, 1942-1943; (5) public reaction to the psychiatric role; (6) the evolution of a new role for psychiatry near the end of the War; (7) the role of the psychiatrist on the home front; (8) the impact of psychiatry in World War II on post War America. In addition to thoroughly examining relevant literature in contemporary psychiatry journals and in the history of psychiatry, history of medicine, American social and military history, I would extensively research the relevant records in such centers as the National Archives, National Academy of Sciences, Menninger Foundation Archives. The book would investigate the influences of the emergency nature of the war, the needs of the military, and prior civilian medical experience on the wartime role of the psychiatrist. It would look at the changes in psychiatric screening, treatment, and prevention as the war progressed, an the reasons behind it. It would compare the role of the American psychiatrist with that of the Allied and Axis psychiatrist, and inquire into the reasons for the difference. It would look at the public and military reaction to psychiatry and their influence on the evolving psychiatric role. It would examine any ethical conflicts between the traditional medical role of the psychiatrist and the demands of military society. Finally, it would describe the impact of the transformation in military psychiatry on post war America.